Curry Ways Around Love
by Mystic Mundane
Summary: Short drabble fics concerning Varil and Pratty, with the help of the ever delicious Curry, cute and romantic stuffs bound to happen.
1. Chapter 1

** Curry and Closets**

"Let us out of here! You prissy old hag!" Varil angrily tried to open the empty closet he and Pratty were in.

"Shut up you arrogant runt!" Sanary was practically laughing outside the closet along with Razzy who was trying to stifle her laughter without success.

"Really guys, this isn't funny… It's too cramped in here…" Pratty was also trying to push the door of the closet with all her might but to no avail.

"We'll let the two of you out…" The two inside the closet could see Sanary grinning through the closet door's gaps.

"Then let us out NOW!" Varil shouted.

"…Only if Big Sis and Varil would…" Razzy snickered.

"Just get to the point!"

"Only if the two of you would kiss!"

"What?!" Varil and Pratty shouted in unison.

"That's the only way we'll let the two of you out of there" Sanary still had her wide grin.

Varil snarled. "Why you-"

"In the meantime, me and Razzy will grab some lunch first, we know that the two of you already had one so you don't need to worry about being hungry because we'll just be gone for about Mmm…let's see… forty-five minutes? So Ciao for now!"

"Aaargh! Wait!"

And with that the two girls left to have their lunch.

"Damn…those two really got us…" Varil punched the closet's door.

Pratty sighed then smiled.

"They sure did…well at least we already had our fill"

Varil looked at her incredulously then shook his head.

"I wonder how they knew we already ate though..." the girl scratched her cheek.

"I was also wondering about that, since I only eat at home..." Varil frowned.

Pratty slumped down at the available space she could sit on inside the closet.

"Well, we'll just have to wait for those two or somebody else to open us up…then we'll ask how they managed to stalk us…" Pratty giggled.

Varil just nodded and slumped down as well, a small blush forming on his cheeks when he had accidentally brushed his hands with hers. _Oh Parista, why this near?! I'll die just being this near with her!_

"I-If only I had my spear with me I could easily break this door down…" He kicked the door with his left foot.

Pratty chuckled. "Yeah…if only I had Rasho with me… He might be able to burn this down as well." _I'm surprised that his hands were smooth…_

Varil smirked. "We'll probably be burned alive instead, if he did that…"

The young Craft lord chuckled again. "That might happen…"

Then there was silence…

It was starting to get warm inside the closet, so the two were starting to feel a little sleepy.

"Do you think those two were really serious about what they said?" Pratty had practically hugged her knees to her.

"I'm not sure… those two can really just be clowns _all_ the time…" the boy stared on the floor.

"Maybe…" Pratty yawned.

"When we get out of here, I'll-!" Varil made a piercing motion with his hand.

'_So Varil doesn't want to kiss me…_'

"_Am I just too ugly then?…" _ Pratty whispered unknowingly to herself but with the close space they were in, the boy heard it.

"Er… no…sorry…I didn't mean…-the truth is you're…you're cute-and pretty and friendly…and , er… everything…" Varil blushed a deep crimson.

"H-huh?"_ 'I didn't_ _just talk to myself out loud…'_ Pratty stared at the boy just beside her with wide eyes.

He stared directly in front of him.

'_I must've spaced out again…'_

'_Wait…he said I was cute?!'_

"Um…Varil did you just told me I was… cute?"

The boy continued to stare in front of him, he was having a deep inner struggle that was clearly showing also in his face.

"Yes…"

It was Pratty's turn to blush a deep crimson.

Varil quickly glanced at the girl beside him. "W-what do you think about me then?"

The girl stared at him for a while, still blushing.

"Y-you're nice and friendly over all-and…and c-cute and handsome-and s-smart…"

Both of them were blushing in a really deep crimson color.

Pratty took off her leather cap, letting her silver hair down, causing Varil to raise an eyebrow.

"It was starting to get warm in here…I need to cool my head…" Pratty smiled slightly, Varil nodded, trying to loosen the belts and buckles on his white coat as well.

"So…you really think I'm handsome?"

"Ah…o-of course…I mean- well…you're practically _are…"_

Silence lapsed around the two of them.

"How long are we in here by now?" Pratty looked outside through the closet's gaps.

"About twenty-five minutes I think…"

"I think it's much longer than that…"

"That's because we don't have something to do in here…"

"Yeah, you're right…"

Silence again…

"You had Vegetable Salad…am I right?" Pratty asked out of the blue, breaking the silence.

"How did you now? Don't tell me you were also with those two stalking and spying on me?" Varil grinned, secretly hoping that she _did_ spy and stalk him.

"No, no…I just smelled it on your breath"

"Hmm…what about you? I don't recognize the smell of that food…"

"I had curry"

"Care to enlighten me a bit about this, _curry_?"

"It's a spicy stew from an Indian country, It's really good…you should try it"

Varil slowly went closer to Pratty.

"Really? How…good?"

Pratty smiled sweetly.

"Really good…"

Quickly, but quite gently, Varil kissed her lips.

"You're right…curry does taste _good_…"

Both of them smiled to each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After one hour…

Bron had opened the closet door, surprised to see the successor of the Gold Guild and son of his most hated rival and also his young protégé now one of the Craft Lords of Wystern, both laughing inside _his_ closet.

"What are you two doing inside my closet?!" Bron gasped.

The two teenagers tried to stifle their laughter.

"Oh! We're just _playing_ hide and seek with Sanary and Razzy, right Varil?" Pratty giggled.

"Yeah, and now _we're_ the ones going to be '_IT' " _Varil grinned evilly.

The two hoisted themselves out of the dark, cramped closet, ready to hunt down their two friends, ready to exact their revenge.

After eating curry of course.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Weee! I just LOVE Pratty and Varil together! They're just meant for each other! XD I'm off to play Summon Night again! o Please review if you like! Do you think I should write another story? waaaiiii!


	2. Chapter 2

**Curry Sauce**

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the Craft Lords assembly?" Varil had spotted the familiar red leather cap on a silvery white haired girl sitting on the park's bench eating her favorite dish of curry.

"Oh! Hi Varil! I was just taking a quick break before I go back in there." Pratty smiled and dug her spoon on the sweet and spicy curry she ordered from the Curry shop near them.

The golden haired boy sat beside her on the bench.

"Hmm…indeed…and you can manage to finish all of that in such a short time? You must've a very big appetite or just a very large mouth to fit that all in there…" Varil grinned.

"Hey! I don't have a large mouth!"

"Fine, then a very big appetite it is" Varil chuckled.

Pratty pouted but continued to eat.

"Anyway, how's the life of the Craft Lord of Iron?"

"Mmm…well kinda busy, with all the plans and works that have to be done for Wystern, and its relationships with the other countries etc. etc., but I'll get the hang of it don't worry!" Pratty chuckled.

"I see…" Varil leaned back in the bench, smiling.

"So what about the Gold Guild's successor? How's his life?" Pratty looked at the boy beside her.

Varil shrugged and smiled.

"Everything's fine, I've been telling my father to knock it off with his silly rivalry with your Master in the Silver Guild and try to act mature for his age now, and also the guild already started making better weapons to be sold outside Wystern, so we won't have to resort to trickery anymore" Varil scowled at his last statement, remembering the guild's trickery to obtain less quality swords to be sold by tricking amateur craft knights to do it.

Pratty nodded with a smile before digging in her meal.

"That's good news!"

"Yes it is…" Varil smiled and stared at the girl beside him eating happily.

He had always noticed something about this girl ever since he first met her, even branding her as his eternal rival. He knew that she was the daughter of the legendary Craft Lord of Iron, Shintetsu, and that she was aspiring to be like her father. Sometimes she'll space out in some situations but she makes up for it with her strong determination to reach her goals but the most important of all, was her love for her family and friends which was stronger than any other ore or metal that can be forged, that made him notice her very much.

And now he had noticed how her hair was gently tucked behind her ears to avoid it from getting in her mouth and how the small smear of curry sauce was on the corner of her lips, which he had the sudden urge to remove with his hand.

He's definitely,_ really_, noticing her now.

"Hello? Wystern to Varil?"

The boy snapped out from his reverie and looked at his companion attentively, a small blush forming in his cheeks.

"Huh? What?"

"I said, if you want some of this?"

"Some of what? Sorry I wasn't listening very well…"

The girl beside him sighed.

"I said, if you want some curry?"

"What makes you think I want one?" Varil frowned.

Pratty looked at her plate of curry then scooped some of it with her spoon.

"Well, you were staring at my plate so I assumed that you would like some…"

"I wasn't staring at your plate! I was-" Varil stopped instantly and just mumbled the rest of the words he was about to say, which the girl couldn't hear.

Pratty shrugged and held the spoon near his lips.

"Here, have a taste then…"

"Really now- I don't want to-"

"No, I insist! So here you go!" Pratty had practically shoved the whole thing in her friend's mouth.

"Good isn't it?"

Varil was taken a bit surprised but had managed to swallow the spicy-sweet stuff before giving the girl a glare which made her laugh.

"It was good…but _please, _next time…don't shove it all in my mouth." Varil said, wiping away some sauce from his lips.

"I didn't shove it to you!" Pratty grinned.

"Ok, I'll rephrase it then, you were trying to kill me with the spoon."

"Did not!" Pratty chuckled.

"Yes you did!" Varil was laughing now.

The two laughed until a deep series of clangs echoed throughout the place.

"Oh Parista! The assembly's going to start now!" Pratty stood up instantly from the bench, followed by Varil, who stood up graciously beside her, and chucked the plastic food utensils she used in the nearest waste bin.

"I have to go now-thanks for the chat Varil!" Pratty gave him a quick smile before walking quickly towards the assembly hall.

Varil watched her go, she was about to cross the bridge when he remembered something he noticed earlier.

"Pratty! Wait!"

The boy ran towards the girl who had abruptly stopped when she heard him call her.

"What is it Varil?" Pratty asked when he was near her.

Varil, slightly blushing, looked at her eyes first before looking down at the corner of her lips. He brought his hand up and wiped away the small smear of sauce from her lips he noticed earlier, earning him a confused look from the girl.

"You had sauce on your lips…" He said, Pratty had brought her own hand to her lips as well, she then looked at her friend with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Varil…"

She gave him a small wave and walked away a little slower towards her destination now.

Varil was sure he saw her put her hand to her lips and blushed.

So if he wanted to notice something new about her, he'll have to eat curry with her next time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Another short drabble for my two favorite pair Varil x Pratty! I want to make another one as soon as possible! Waaaaiiii! Love them!


End file.
